The 'X' Scandal
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal -Lee Donghae- disinyalir sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Sahabat? Rekan kerja? Pacar? Entahlah, hanya Donghae yang mengetahuinya, dan sayangnya ia enggan untuk buka suara. Siapa sebenarnya sosok yang tengah dekat dengan Donghae tersebut? Dan kenapa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka? A Haehyuk fanfic o Enjoy


AGAIN! REPOST FROM FB ^o^

* * *

Out of character –parah!-

Tidak berdasarkan fakta, sudah jelas yah bukan canon ^o^

Ngarang bebas XD

Status jejaring sosial hanya rekayasa yang disengaja. Semuanya hanya fiksi alias ngarang/rekayasa/mengada-ada/dibuat-buat, demi kelancaran jalan cerita -,-

Oiyaaa,,maafin saya nanti kalau ada yang tersinggung untuk cast yang mungkin chara-nya dinistakan /sujud cium kaki/

Maaf untuk segala typo-typo

Maaf juga kalo fic ini kesannya panjang dan berbelit-belit

Versi aslinya (yg sudah di post di FB saya) ada beberapa foto yang terlampir, foto yang dicantumkan hanya untuk membantu penggambaran situasi belaka ^^

Foto-foto tersebut juga bukan punya saya tentunya :D

Tapi ff ini murni punya prima :)

Supaya tidak bingung, saya sarankan baca versi aslinya saja di note FB saya :D

Silahka nberkunjung ke **Alprima Ayra Fansha**

* * *

Semoga terhibur meski jalan ceritanya ancur /.\

Selamat membaca ^^

Salam Haehyuk shipper! (^o^)9

* * *

**Title : The 'X' Scandal**

**Length : Oneshoot / Complited**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and others :)**

**Summary: **_Penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal -Lee Donghae- disinyalir sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Sahabat? Rekan kerja? Pacar? Entahlah, hanya Donghae yang mengetahuinya, dan sayangnya ia enggan untuk buka suara. Siapa sebenarnya sosok yang tengah dekat dengan Donghae tersebut? Dan kenapa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka? A Haehyuk fanfic ^o^ Enjoy~_

* * *

**.::Here's the Superstar::.**

Dialah Lee Donghae, sang aktor sekaligus penyanyi kenamaan asal Korea Selatan. Kehidupannya yang tak pernah jauh dari jepretan kamera paparazi membuat Donghae harus menjaga sikap dan ucapannya tiap tampil di depan publik. Tetapi Donghae bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diatur-atur. Ia ingin bebas –menjalani kehidupannya seperti orang biasa pada umumnya-. Namun tuntutan profesi yang disandangnya memaksa Donghae mau tak mau harus mengikuti aturan yang ada. Meski tak jarang ia melanggar ketetapan yang sudah ditentukan hingga merepotkan beberapa pihak termasuk sang manager dan agency dimana ia bernaung.

Di-manageri oleh seorang tenaga profesional yang telah cukup berpengalaman bernama Kim Jongwoon atau panggil saja dia Yesung, Donghae meniti karirnya di bawah asuhan Angels Entertainment –sebuah agency besar yang dipimpin oleh CEO muda, Park Jungsoo-.

Bukan hanya ketampanannya yang membuat Donghae memiliki banyak penggemar dan tenar, melainkan karena berbagai skill yang dimiliki pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu sendiri. Bermain peran, menyanyi, bahkan menambahkan beberapa koreo di beberapa bagian lagunya telah menjadi chiri khas seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae terkenal karena bakatnya, bukan skandal maupun kontroversi lain yang pernah menyangkut dirinya. Dan sejauh ini, Donghae merupakan artis yang bersih dari berbagai isu miring.

* * *

"Donghae~aaaa!"

"Oppa! Saranghae!"

"Donghae oppa!"

Teriakan histeris dan sekumpulan fansgirl membuat Donghae mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya, menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangan pada penggemar setianya yang rela membuntutinya -meski hanya ke restoran untuk sekedar makan siang-. Donghae tersenyum lembut pada sejejeran gadis remaja itu, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang membuat para fans kembali berteriak menyerukan namanya.

Hal di atas adalah salah satu kegiatan Donghae sehari-hari. Dan dibuntuti oleh fans semacam ini, tentunya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Donghae.

* * *

Agenda Donghae hari ini adalah menghadiri acara fans meet di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dua jam lebih dekat dengan para penggemar memberi kesan bahwa Donghae adalah orang yang loyal. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu –di kalangan fans Donghae-. Dan bincang singkat serta tatap muka langsung itu berakhir dengan tampilnya Donghae di atas stage kecil diiringi alunan musik dari lagu barunya. Menutup acara jumpa penggemar itu dengan bonus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk para fans yang rela dan bersedia untuk hadir.

* * *

"Arahkan pandanganmu ke sisi kanan, Hae. Tahan sebentar~"

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

"Pemotretan selesai hari ini. Terimakasih untuk kerja samanya. Kalian sudah bekerja keras~"

"Ne~"

Donghae tersenyum lembut membalas ucapan sang director pemotretan, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kepada para seluruh kru. Tuntas sudah jadwalnya hari ini. Yang artinya, pemuda tampan itu bisa segera kembali ke asrama agency dan beristirahat total setelah seminggu penuh bekerja melakoni peran keartisannya.

* * *

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Pergi kemana kau semalam huh?! Ponselmu juga tidak aktif! Kau keluar dari kamar? Sembunyi-sembunyi? Lagi?"

Diinterogasi bak terdakwa kasus kriminal berat, Donghae masih bisa bersiul santai. Merapikan tatanan rambut hitamnya di depan cermin dengan sesekali meludah –bohongan- pada telapak tangannya untuk digunakannya sebagai minyak rambut –palsu-. Yesung yang tengah keteteran mengatur jadwal Donghae pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah 'anaknya' yang kian hari kian menyebalkan. Dapat kutukan apa dia hinga diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus pemuda ikan satu ini eoh?!

"Hanya main sebentar. Lagipula ini akhir pekan, tidak ada jadwal. Tidak ada yang dirugikan, Hyung."

Usai berujar santai pada Yesung, Donghae mengambil jaket kulitnya dan segera memakainya. Memeriksa beberapa barang pribadinya seperti dompet, ponsel, dan kunci mobil lalu melangkah keluar melewati Yesung. Tak lupa ia memakai beannie hat dan juga kacamata hitamnya. Seolah mengundangmu untuk berkata…

'_Sempurna~'_

Yesung yang seolah hanya dianggap sebagai patung property wardrobe oleh Donghae pun kembali mendengus jengah. Donghae itu pria berusia 25 tahun! Kenapa sikapnya seperti bocah SD huh?! Susah diatur, kekanakan, bandel, merepotkan! Gyahhhhh! Ingin rasanya Yesung menjambak rambut Donghae sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar keluar meninggalkannya. Sungguh menyebalkan, tsk!

"Donghae-ah!'

Hening. Sang target utama yang dicarinya tetap melangkah santai menuju pintu keluar gedung agency. Membuat Yesung yang kesabarannya telah mencapai puncak ubun-ubun tak segan berteriak kencang –yang merupakan jurus andalannya-.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Kembali kau! Ada tawaran pekerjaan yang harus kita diskusikan lebih dulu! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja sebelum menandatangani kontraknya?! Ya! Donghae-ah!"

Teriakan dengan nada suara tinggi dari sang manager nampaknya tak berlaku apa-apa bagi Donghae. Rupanya, ia telah kebal. Donghae tahu, semarah apapun Yesung kepadanya, sang manager yang hanya beda usia 2 tahun di atasnya itu akan tetap bisa memaafkannya. Itulah yang membuat Donghae tak merasa takut sama sekali pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung-lah yang selalu repot dan susah sendiri.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Yesung pun pasrah. Meletakkan begitu saja surat kontrak yang baru saja di dapatnya pagi ini pada meja wardrobe kemudian duduk di kursi tepat di depan cermin rias. Mulai mendramatisir keadaan yang seolah menganiaya dirinya.

"Lihat dirimu Jongwoon-ah~ kau bisa mengalami penuaan dini menghadapi bocah ikan satu itu, ck!"

Yesung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali mengamati sisi kanan dan kiri wajah baby-faced-nya dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu mendecih gemas berulang kali. Memuja dan sesekali mengatai dirinya sendiri tua sebelum waktunya.

"Kau harus banyak berlibur, Jongwoon-ah. Agar tetap tampan, dan awet muda."

Kembali, Yesung bermonolog ria pada refleksi dirinya dalam cermin. Sesekali tersenyum lebar namun kemudian memasang tampang misterius dan menyeringai –yang justru tampak lucu,,atau aneh-.

"Gwaenchana~ kau tetap keren Jongwoon-ah~ tsk!

Yesung kembali mencoba menghibur diri. Meski pada akhirnya harus mengurut keningnya saat dirasanya kepalanya berdenyut ngilu memikirkan tingkah Donghae. Tsk! Anak itu, Donghae memang anak yang patuh –loyal- dan konsekuen. Namun sikap bandelnya akan kambuh jika sudah memasuki akhir pekan seperti ini. Donghae telah berkomitmen untuk selalu mengosongkan jadwalnya pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu demi memanfaatkannya untuk beristirahat, atau berlibur. Dan minggu ini, nampaknya pemuda itu sudah punya jadwal bersenang-senang tersendiri.

Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Donghae yang dirasanya menyebalkan itu. Tapi entah mengapa, tiap kali berusaha untuk tegas mendisiplinkan sang 'anak asuh' , Yesung pasti kalah. Dan lagi-lagi, ia yang harus mengalah tiap beradu argumen dengan sang superstar.

* * *

**.::He's Going for Dating::.**

'_Donghae-ah! Kau ada di mana?'_

'_Di pusat perbelanjaan~'_

'_Apa yang kau lakukan?!'_

'_Berkencan~'_

'_Aish! Eh?! Mwo?! Yak! Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?! Dengan siapa kau berkencan huh?!'_

'_Yang pasti dia seorang manusia dan bukan kura-kura, Hyung~'_

'_Yak?! Kau~aish! Cepat kembali!'_

'_Tidak mau. Aku masih mau berkencan kkkkkk~'_

'_Seharian?! Ini sudah malam, Hae!'_

'_Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin ikut huh? Ingat, ini masih akhir pekan, Hyung. Aku free, Hyung! Free!'_

Donghae menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam kantung jaketnya sembari mengulum senyum simpul. Sebenarnya tawanya hampir meledak kala kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan Yesung melalui pesan singkat barusan. Pasti sang manager tengah mencak-mencak sembari berkoar resah saat ini. Tapi biarkan saja, toh memang benar ini akhir pekan, dan telah dipastikan jika Donghae tak punya jadwal. Donghae sudah merencanakan agenda liburnya hari i ini. Atau sebut saja,,,berkencan –sama seperti apa yang disampaikannya pada Yesung tadi-.

"Kajja, kita beli minuman~."

Donghae menarik lembut lengan sesosok cantik ber-hoodie itu, mengajaknya menuju stand penjual minuman dan memesan dua gelas cappuccino. Sosok yang memakai tudung dari hoodienya untuk menutupi kepalanya –atau lebih tepat wajahnya- itu tampak menurut pada Donghae. Bahkan tak segan membalas tautan tangan Donghae yang menggandeng lembut tangan kanannya.

"Ada yang mengambil gambarmu, Hae~"

Donghae menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Setelah mendapatkan cappuccinonya, Donghae pun menarik lengan sang 'partner' kencan untuk segera menjauh dari area itu. Mencoba menghindari jepretan kamera penggemar yang diam-diam ternyata mengikutinya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini saja. Aku takut kau kena masalah, Hae~"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok."

Donghae tersenyum lembut pada sosok cantik itu, mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain untuk melanjutkan agenda 'kencan' mereka.

Apa sebelumnya sudah dibahas tentang seseorang yang tengah dekat dengan Donghae? Eum, sepertinya belum. Yah, mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan membahas masalah yang satu ini.

Hari ini, Donghae pergi keluar dari asrama agency sendirian, mengadakan janji untuk bertemu seseorang di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul. Sosok yang dijumpai Donghae itu bukanlah sekedar orang biasa. Seperti yang tadi dijelaskan, Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berkencan.

Lalu, siapakah sosok yang diajak Donghae untuk berkencan? Dan betul juga apa pertanyaan Yesung tadi –sejak kapan Donghae punya pacar?-. Oh, nampaknya perlu ditekankan, Donghae seorang publik figur dan akan terlalu berbahaya jika terlalu terang-terangan mengumbar masalah pribadinya. Punya pacar atau tidak, yang khalayak umum ketahui adalah tidak. Bahkan sepengetahuan Yesung –yang mana hampir 24 jam selalu bersama Donghae-, Donghae belumlah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kisah sesungguhnya atas berita satu itu? Tentunya hanya Donghae dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

**.::Who the hell are you?! How dare you dating my Hae?!::.**

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Donghae sebelumnya, beragam spekulasi mulai merebak seiring dengan tersebarnya foto dirinya dan sang partner 'kencan' tempo hari. Ada yang mengatakan jika Donghae benar-benar pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya, ada pula yang berpikiran bahwa Donghae hanya sedang jalan-jalan dengan salah seorang temannya. Namun, artikel yang muncul dan mengatakan jika Donghae terus bergandengan tangan dengan sang 'partner' selama mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan kala itu membuat rumor berhembus dengan kencang. Seperti…

'_Donghae berkencan.'_

'_Donghae sudah memiliki seorang pacar.'_

'_Keduanya terus bergandengan tangan selama menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.'_

Seperti itulah headline news beberapa berita di media massa maupun elektronik. Secuil artikel tentang Donghae pasti laris manis menjadi bahan utama perbincangan di kalangan penggemar. Bagi yang tidak tahu siapa Donghae, itu tidaklah menjadi masalah sama sekali. Namun bagi fansnya, lihat saja reaksi mereka. Ada yang biasa saja, ada pula yang merespon membabi buta menyatakan mati-matian jika sosok yang bersama Donghae itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bagi seorang fans yang mendukung segala apa yang dilakukan idolanya, mereka tak mempermasalahkan siapa sosok yang 'digandeng' oleh Donghae tempo hari. Apakah benar pacarnya, atau memang hanya teman biasa, mereka mendukung penuh apa yang dilakukan Donghae di kesehariannya. Namun bagi fans fanatiknya, Donghae telah berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dipuja dan diagungkan. Lihat saja reaksi mereka…dan…tingkah mereka yang mulai di luar kendali..

'_Beruntung sekali dia. Oppa~ kau membuatku patah hati T_T'_

'_Memangnya siapa dia huh?! Berani-beraninya menyentuh pangeran kami?!'_

'_Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menjambak rambutnya!'_

Dan..

Beragam komentar yang kurang lebihnya seperti yang telah disebutkan di atas tak sengaja terbaca oleh sesosok cantik nan imut yang tengah menaik-turunkan scroll bar layar komputernya. Wajah manisnya tampak bergidik ngeri membayangkan amukan para fans Donghae yang tak suka dengan sosok 'partner' Donghae. Ia takut. Dan wajahnya yang tertekuk lucu itu justru terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

"Siap untuk siaran hari ini, Hyukkie?"

"Eum? Uhum~"

Hyukkie –sosok cantik nan imut itu- mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut mendengar sapaan dari sang operator radio tempatnya bekerja. Melupakan artikel-artikel tentang Donghae dan sang 'partner' yang masih membuatnya ngeri. Hyukkie –atau bernama lengkap Hyukjae- membaca skrip siaran dan mempelajarinya berulang-ulang. Bersiap-siap untuk on air seraya menunggu sang guest star yang juga tengah menuju ke tempat siaran itu.

"Itu Donghae~"

Mendengar nama yang tentunya tak lagi asing untuk dirinya, Hyukjae pun mengabaikan sejenak kertas skripnya. Menolehkan kepalanya demi melihat sosok tampan yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan Fishy itu –nama penggemar Donghae-.

"Hae!"

Donghae yang baru tiba kontan saja tertawa geli mendengar panggilan manja dari Hyukjae. Imut sekali eoh? Membuat gemas saja! Tsk!

"Waeyo hm? Merindukanku, Hyukkie baby?"

"Mwo?! Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hae?!

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas skrip yang ada di tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang kini merona merah setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae –yang terdengar seperti ledekan,,,atau godaan-.. Ia malu! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarkan huh?!

'_Donghae babbo!'_ batin Hyukjae.

"Sudah, jangan mengumpat seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

'_Sudah tahu kenapa tetap melakukannya, huh?! Ikan babbo!"_

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh."

'_Kau kan memang bodoh!'_

"Yak! Aku tampan~"

"Eung?!"

Hyukjae mendegut ludahnya sembari menatap Donghae. Kenapa bisa tepat sekali ucapan Donghae dengan pemikirannya eoh? Sudah jelas ia hanya membatin dalam hati. Apa Donghae sudah alih profesi jadi paranormal huh?!

"Aku tampan dan aku bukan paranormal~"

"Uh?!"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ucapan Donghae. Hum, Donghae bisa membaca pikirannya eoh?

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi~"

Donghae tertawa seraya mengacak lembut surai cokelat gelap Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda manis itu menyembulkan bibirnya imut.

"Siaran akan dilakukan dalam…sepuluh..sembilan.."

Mendengar hitungan mundur dari sang operator, Donghae pun segera duduk di kursinya. Bersebelahan dengan Hyukjae yang sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapan audio demi mendukung tugasnya sebagai penyiar hari ini. Donghae tersenyum lembut menatap sang pemuda manis –Hyukjae- yang kini tampak sibuk mendalami kertas skripnya. Membuat Hyukjae yang baru sadar tengah diperhatikan mendadak menunduk karena malu dengan dua pipi putihnya yang merona (lagi).

"Ish! Yak! Ikan mesum! Jangan lihat-lihat! Nanti nafsu bisa bahaya!"

Hyukjae yang tak tahan pun akhirnya memukul pelan kepala Donghae dengan kertas skrip miliknya. Membuat pemuda tampan berjuluk ikan itu mengaduh pelan seraya berucap protes.

"Siapa yang mesum? Aku tidak mesum. Kau yang terlalu manis Hyukkie, mengundang siapa pun untuk~"

Plak!

Kembali, Donghae meringis pelan mendapati kepalanya yang berhias beannie hat dipukul lagi oleh Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mendengus dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi menyembul beberapa mili.

"Ya, appo~" rengek Donghae sok dramatis.

"Manja! Uh!" Hyukjae mencibir sejadinya. Pura-pura tak peduli pada Donghae yang kinit ampak tertawa puas karena berhasil membuatnya marah.

"Hey, kalian ini. Ributnya nanti saja. Sebentar lagi siarannya akan dimulai.."

_Tiga.._

_Dua…_

_Satu…_

"…"

Begitu waktu on air telah tiba. Hyukjae pun menyudahi pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Donghae. Mulai mengoceh menyambut para pendengar yang setiap hari disapanya, termasuk mengenalkan Donghae yang kali ini menjadi bintang tamu di acara siarannya -yang tak dapat dipungkiri dapat menaikkan rating siaran hari ini-. Sesi bincang-bincang antara penggemar dengan sang idola pun segera dimulai. Dan penelpon pertama, adalah seorang gadis remaja yang merupakan fans berat Donghae.

"_Oppa~ apa benar kau sudah punya pacar? Memangnya siapa 'partner' kencanmu itu? Katakan jika itu tidak benar, Oppa. Apa kau tega menyakiti hati para penggemarmu?"_

Pertanyaan sejenis itu laris-manis menghujani Donghae dan sukses membuatnya kelabakan. Apa begitu penting kehidupan privasinya bagi para pengemarnya, pikir Donghae. Tapi Donghae sadar, ia seorang publik figur dan ini adalah salah satu resiko yang pasti ditanggungnya. Menanggapi semua pertanyaan itu, Donghae hanya bisa berujar santai. Menatap sang pemuda imut yang masih duduk manis di sampinya seraya mengusap lembut surai cokelat pemuda itu –Hyukjae-.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia? Baiklah, aku akan mengonfirmasinya, silahkan kunjungi akun twitterku dan cari tahu semuanya di sana."

"Eum?"

Hyukjae hanya bergumam bingung mendengar penuturan Donghae. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah direncanakan pemuda tampan itu eoh?

"Berikan pose terbaikmu."

"Eum? Mwo?"

"Kau harus terlihat keren di depan mereka, Hyukkie~"

"Eh?"

Klik!

Klik!

Dua jepretan foto yang Donghae dapatkan segera ia upload ke akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Tak lupa pula membubuhi beberapa kalimat yang membuat Hyukjae tercengang seketika.

** donghae861015** : Uri lovely Hyukkie.. The best partner ever. He's always there for me every time~ Give a lot of love for him~

"Yak! Dochi jelek! Kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu eoh? Aish! Jinjja! Kau menyebalkan!"

Tepat sekali siaran telah usai saat Donghae meng-update akun twitternya. Dengan begitu, maka dengan ringannya Hyukjae dapat melangkahkan kaki meningalkan Donghae yang masih tertawa-tawa puas setelah sukses memberi pengumuman pada dunia bahwa Hyukjae adalah partner terbaik yang dimilikinya. Hyukjae merasa kesal, tega sekali Donghae membuat kalimat seperti itu di akun twitternya. Cari perkara baru saja uh?!

"Ya~ Hyukkie~"

Donghae kalang kabut keluar dari ruang siaran, hendak mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah berlari keluar lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Baru saja sampai di bibir pintu, Donghae telah diinterupsi seseorang –seorang pemuda tampan berkepala besar-.

"Donghae-aa!"

Yap! Yesung yang sedari tadi begitu setia menunggu Donghae selama siaran berlangsung, segera mencegat sang 'anak' yang nampaknya hendak pergi –atau mungkin kabur- dari agenda berikutnya. Tak mengijinkan pemuda itu untuk pergi seenaknya sendiri.

"Setelah ini kau~"

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku harus mengejarnya."

"Yak! Donghae-ah! Aish!"

Yesung berkacak pinggang sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi kala Donghae mengabaikannya. Kenapa artis yang satu itu begitu sulit untuk diatur huh?! Tsk! Meyebalkan!

* * *

**.::It's Okay! He's just a Cute Guy Who's Next to Donghae. But, Okay? Really?!::.**

Ribut-ribut masalah siapakah pacar Donghae telah surut begitu Donghae mendeklarasikan siapa partner terbaik dalam hidupnya. Para fans beranggapan bahwa partner yang dimaksud Donghae adalah partner dalam pekerjaannya, rekan kerja, bukan kekasih –pacar-pasangan hidup-atau semacamnya-. Mereka –para penggemar Donghae- hanya sebatas tahu jika partner terbaik Donghae itu adalah seorang penyiar radio yang pernah –atau mereka duga sering- bekerjasama dengan Donghae.

Kini yang jadi sorotan adalah,,siapakah sebenarnya sosok manis yang dikenalkan Donghae sebagai partner terbaik dalam hidupnya itu? Apa benar ia hanya seorang penyiar radio biasa? Sejak kapan ia begitu dekat dengan Donghae? Jika keduanya berpartner baik, kenapa mereka baru menunjukkan kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini?

Yap, dialah Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Sosok manis nan imut yang tadinya bukan siapa-siapa –yang karena ulah Donghae- kini telah menjadi sorotan baru bagi publik. Dan fase baru dalam hidupnya itu membuat Hyukjae jadi kelabakan sendiri tiap kali berhadapan dengan wartawan atau pencari berita lain semacamnya. Ia rasa ia tak perlu berhubungan dengan wartawan. Apa hanya karena ia dekat dengan Donghae lantas ia harus jadi selebriti dadakan eoh? Ada-ada saja, tsk!

Hari ini, Hyukjae melakukan siaran seperti biasa. Dan sejak pemuda manis itu menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun radio, telah ada beberapa kamera wartawan yang siap meliput kegiatannya. Uh! Hyukjae tidak suka publikasi. Jika Donghae tidak berulah, maka pasti ia tak akan kena masalah.

"Eumph~"

Klik!

Hyukjae melebarkan dua mata lentiknya saat sebuah kamera membidik gambarnya tanpa Hyukjae sadari sebelumnya. Apa itu tadi? Ia difoto?! Aish! Jinjja! Dengan pose yang,,ya,,sesungguhnya Hyukjae tak tahu bagaimana posenya tadi. Ya, biarkan saja. Toh Hyukjae bukan orang yang perfeksionis, tak perlu repot-repot berpenampilan baik hanya untuk sekedar difoto. Lagipula, Hyukjae tidak menghendakinya kan? Tsk!

Foto manis Hyukjae menghiasi beberapa halaman website hari ini. Pose Hyukjae yang sederhana namun terbilang cute itu menjadi bahan obrolan baru bagi netizen yang masih ada hubungannya dengan Donghae. Yah, Hyukjae benar-benar jadi artis pendatang baru sekarang. Wajahnya yang manis dan penampilannya yang cukup menarik membuat beberapa pihak memberi pujian kepadanya. Namun, ada pula beberapa pihak yang tak suka dengan Hyukjae –anggap saja mereka iri-. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak segan memberikan komentar pedasnya.

'_Apa kalian yakin dia itu seorang pria? Dia lebih cocok terlahir sebagai seorang wanita. Donghae kita tidak seharusnya dekat dengan orang seperti itu!'_

Lagi-lagi, sekelumit komentar tak menyenangkan itu tak sengaja terbaca oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedari awal tahu hidupnya tak akan tenang jika sudah masuk ke 'dunia' seperti ini pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal merutuki nasib buruk yang mungkin saja akan segera menimpanya.

"Hae! Tanggung jawab! Ung!

* * *

Hyukjae mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya pada meja kayu di depannya. Sesekali menguap lebar menanti seseorang yang telah berjanji akan menemuinya di café tempat minum kopi itu. Tapi sudah setengah jam Hyukjae menunggu, sosok yang ditunggu tak juga kunjung hadir. Membuat pemuda manis itu mulai menggerutu sebal karena bosan.

"Hae babbo! Kenapa lama sekali eoh?! Ck!"

Hyukjae membuka kacamatnya, sesekali membenahi topi hitam yang melindungi kepalanya dan tak ketinggalan pula memperbaiki mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Aneh memang berpenampilan seperti itu di siang hari seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu permintaan Donghae dan mau tak mau Hyukjae menurutinya. Donghae bilang, kalau tidak ingin repot, maka menyamarlah, ck!

Beberapa menit berselang, tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang dengan sembarangan duduk pada kursi di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang sejurus memiliki penampilan yang sama dengannya –topi hitam, jaket hitam-. Namun melihat wajah ikan itu, seketika Hyukjae menjerit senang. Orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga.

"Hae-ya! Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu di sini uh!"

"Ya~ bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Atau mereka akan tahu jika aku sudah ada di sini, Hyukkie."

"Eum?"

Hyukjae memutar kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling. Jika ia tidak salah tangkap, bisa ia lihat beberapa gadis remaja tengah berdiri di sudut ruang café sembari membawa kamera. Hyukjae pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa hidupnya jadi serba repot begini sejak kedekatannya dengan Donghae terendus media hum?!

"Hae~"

"Ya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini terus?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Ba-"

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu di tempat seperti ini!"

"Aish! Ya~ appo~"

Donghae mengaduh sembari menatap miris kaki kanannya yang tadi diinjak dengan sengaja oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun tergelak geli menyaksikan wajah tampan itu tertekuk kusut. Tsk! Memangnya siapa suruh pemuda itu dengan lancang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'keramat' mereka. Berani-beraninya, ck!

"Arraseo~ aku lupa, Hyukkie. Mianhae~"

Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Hyukjae –yang hanya kena di topi yang Hyukjae kenakan-, kemudian tersenyum tulus sebelum akhirnya memanggil waiter untuk memesan menu yang mereka inginkan.

"Kenapa mengajakku bertemu di sini, Hae? Lihat, mereka mengambil gambarmu lagi."

Hyukjae menoleh ke sembarang arah. Memalingkan pandangannya setelah tadi memergoki salah seorang penggemar Donghae membidik gambar mereka berdua. Hyukjae pun mengambil gelas kopinya tanpa melihat ke arah meja, masih mengamati gerak-gerik stalker Donghae yang juga masih stand by mengawasi mereka berdua –Donghae dan Hyukjae-.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku bosan, Hyukkie. Setiap hari aku hanya akan menginjakkan kaki dari satu acara ke acara lainnya. Aku merindukanmu, dan aku ingin bertemu dengan pacarku. Apa salah?"

Uhuk!

Hyukjae menyemburkan cemilan yang hampir saja ditelannya. Memasang wajah o_o atas ucapan Donghae barusan. Aish! Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu eoh?! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana huh?! Ceroboh!

"Ya~ Hae!"

Hyukjae mengomel pada Donghae. Mengucapkan segala umpatan sebalnya pada Donghae yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya yang tanpa ia sadari begitu menggemaskan. Donghae pun menyentuh bibir Hyukjae yang masih aktif mengucapkan ini-itu. Mengusapnya lembut yang membuat sang pemuda imut seketika terdiam.

"Eung? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Hae?"

Chu~

* * *

Film mulai diputar. Hyukjae pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya. Tautan tangannya juga ia eratkan pada Donghae. Seolah tak ingin pemuda tampan itu kabur dari rengkuhannya. Mendapati sang namja cantik begitu possesif kepadanya, Donghae pun tersenyum, menyadari jika Hyukjae tak pernah semanja ini sebelumnya. Ia pun membalas genggaman erat tangan Hyukjae. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada slide film yang telah diputar.

Baiklah. Mari kita tekankan sekali lagi.

Sesungguhnya, Hyukjae adalah sosok istimewa bagi Donghae. Sudah jelas kan? Hyukjae itu partner kencan Donghae, atau untuk mempermudah, sebut saja pacar. Tak ada yang tahu hubungan khusus diantara mereka kecuali mereka berdua. Termasuk Yesung –manager pemuda tampan itu-.

Diam-diam, keduanya telah menjalin hubungan tali kasih selama lima tahun. Bahkan sejak sebelum Donghae memulai debut karirnya sebagai seorang publik figur. Dan kenapa hubungan mereka bisa bertahan selama itu dan tetap dapat tersembunyi dengan rapat? Tanyakan pada kesabaran Hyukjae dan kemauan kuat Donghae untuk saling menjaga dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Bisa dipahami kan, intinya, mereka saling mencintai. Tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Semua orang berhak punya cinta. Dan Donghae maupun Hyukjae, memiliki ruang tersendiri untuk melukiskan kisah cinta mereka.

Dan apa yang Hyukjae takutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga. Perlahan-lahan hubungan mereka mulai terendus media dan kalangan umum meski hanya dengan rumor bahwa mereka adalah sebatas rekan kerja. Tapi semakin hari, kenapa masalahnya semakin rumit eoh? Ditambah lagi tingkah gegabah dan ceroboh Donghae yang terang-terangan mengakui jika Hyukjae adalah partner terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Bagi orang lain, maknanya sama seperti bahwa Hyukjae hanyalah sebatas partner kerja seorang Lee Donghae. Tapi makna sesungguhnya, jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Hyukjae adalah partner hidup dan mati Donghae. Sosok istimewa dan terbaik yang pernah ada di samping Donghae. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling memiliki. Dan terkadang, Hyukjae harus melatih kesabaran dirinya kala mengetahui jika perhatian Donghae bukanlah lagi untuknya seorang, melainkan juga untuk para fans setianya.

Berbagai hal unik –mungkin tidak menarik- seringkali terjadi selama Donghae dan Hyukjae menjalani hubungan mereka. Demi untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka harus backstreet, kucing-kucingan dengan para penggemar Donghae maupun paparazzi, sampai harus menyamar demi mengaburkan identitas masing-masing –seperti yang mereka lakukan hari ini-. Semua itu mereka lakukan juga demi menutupi hubungan mereka. Dan kenapa harus ditutupi? –I believe you've known what the reason is-

Beruntung, sesibuk apapun Donghae karena jadwal keartisannya, pemuda tampan itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Hyukjae –masih ingat kan betapa keras kepalanya Donghae tiap kali berusaha kabur dari Yesung, ck!-. Hyukjae senang akan hal itu. Namun terkadang ia juga sebal, kenapa Donghae begitu sulit untuk sedikit lebih menjaga sikap eoh? Pamer kemesraan di depan umum –meski tak ada yang menyadari hubungan istimewa antara mereka- kan bisa berbahaya. Jika orang lain tahu tentang yang sebenarnya bagaimana? Bisa-bisa Hyukjae kena serangan jantung detik itu juga.

Hm, tidak. Jangan sampai! Hyukjae belum siap. Apapun yang terjadi kelak, orang lain tak boleh tahu hubungan khusus antara dirinya dengan Donghae.

Jadi, mengunci mulut rapat-rapat –atau mungkin juga berkilah- adalah senjata utama bagi Hyukjae maupun Donghae -untuk saat ini-.

"Baby, filmnya sudah selesai~"

"Eung?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat merasakan usapan lembut pada rambutnyaa. Huft! Ia ketiduran. Ck, bagaimana bisa jadwal kencan yang mereka isi dengan nonton film itu justru dimanfaatkan Hyukjae untuk tidur eoh! Tsk! Mungkin terasa menyebalkan, tapi bagi Donghae rasanya tetap menyenangkan. Apapun yang terjadi, selama ia bersama Hyukkie-nya, Donghae akan tetap bersyukur atas semua itu

"Ayo cepat pulang, Hae. Manager hyung pasti sudah mencarimu."

Donghae mengangguk. Seusai keluar dari dalam gedung bioskop, Donghae menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Nampak enggan mengarahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"Ada apa, Hae?"

"Sekali saja~"

"Eum~ Apa?"

Hyukjae bertanya bingung, tak mengerti dengan maksud Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik kantung jaketnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu pada dunia jika aku sangat senang malam ini~"

"Uh?"

"Berikan senyum terbaikmu."

"Eoh?"

Klik!

Satu bidikan gambar Donghae abadikan dalam ponselnya. Kemudian menguploadnya ke akun jejaring sosialnya dengan status..

** donghae861015** : Spent the time together tonight. What a great movie~

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya mengintip ponsel Donghae. Kemudian mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ya! Kau meledekku huh? Aku kan tidak menonton filmnya, Hae!"

Hyukjae berkacak pinggang. Mengerucutkan bibirnya maju, membuat wajah manisnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku bisa meluangkan banyak waktuku untuk menceritakan padamu kisah yang belum kau lihat, Hyukkie. Atau…kita buat sendiri saja kisah kita eoh?"

"Mwo? Yak! Hae gombal! .

* * *

**.:: And The Issue Has Grown Up!::.**

Pagi ini, dunia jejaring sosial khususnya kalangan Fishy -, kembali diramaikan dengan status terbaru akun twitter sang superstar. Malam tadi, Donghae mengunggah foto dirinya bersama Hyukjae dan menuliskan bahwa keduanya baru saja selesai menonton film. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh bukan dengan update status sederhana seperti itu? Tapi lihatlah, respon yang muncul ternyata di luar dugaan.

Dan rupanya, bukan hanya para penggemar dan netizen saja yang berkomentar merespon status terbaru Donghae. Namun juga sang pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah manager Donghae, -Yesung-.

"Jadi, dia? Kau berkencan dengan bocah itu?!"

Yesung bertanya dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Mati-matian menahan rasa penasarannya karena Donghae hanya diam dan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Yesung yang bernar-benar hampir mati penasaran pun menggeser kembali layar gadget canggihnya, lagi-lagi -untuk kesekian kalinya- membaca ulang berita miring yang menerpa sang 'anak asuh'.

* * *

**Donghae's Bromance Story**

_Setelah mengakui jika Hyukjae adalah partner terbaik dalam hidupnya, Donghae mulai berani terang-terangan mengajak sang partner untuk pergi 'berkencan'. Setelah kedapatan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah café beberapa hari lalu, semalam keduanya pergi untuk nonton bersama –seperti yang tertulis di akun twitter Donghae-. Nampaknya keduanya sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sejauh mana hubungan dekat mereka sebenarnya? Apa benar Hyukjae hanya sekedar partner kerja? Mungkin Donghae harus mengonfirmasinya dengan jelas secara langsung._

* * *

**'Is He a Gay?'**

_Donghae yang begitu terkenal di kalangan remaja perempuan tak pernah sekalipun digosipkan dekat dengan seorang wanita. Apakah ini penyebabnya? Dia seorang gay?_

* * *

**'How Lucky That Cutie Guy!'**

_Dekat dengan idola besar –Donghae misalnya- mungkin menjadi harapan terbesar sebagian remaja gadis di dunia. Mendapat kesempatan itu tentunya menjadi keberuntungan sendiri bukan? Betapa beruntungnya pemuda manis itu, Hyukjae dapat menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan seorang Lee Donghae!_

* * *

"Donghae~ya! Aku tidak terima dengan artikel yang kedua! Kau harus menjelaskannya pada mereka! Katakan sesuatu, Hae! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Yesung mencak-mencak bak orang kesetanan di hadapan Donghae yang masih bisa menghela napas santai. Berulang kali ia menatap tak percaya dengan banyaknya artikel miring yang tersebar berkenaan dengan Donghae. Oh God! Siapakah yang iseng hingga tega-teganya berpikir statis dan menulis artikel kejam semacam itu huh? Membuat repot saja!

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Kau bukan lagi anak SD. Berhentilah melakukan senam irama."

"Yak! Lee Donghae!

Donghae masih sempat tergelak geli melihat wajah kusut Yesung yang kian terlipat dan tertekuk masam. Menurutnya, Yesung terlihat sangat tua, ck!

"Tunggu! Bocah itu! Penyiar radio itu?!"

Yesung mencoba mengingat wajah Hyukjae yang ternyata tak asing untuknya. Dan Donghae pun mengangguk. Membuat Yesung kembali berucap frustasi.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu, huh?"

"Dia~"

"Tidak~tidak~tidak! Cukup katakan padaku jika kau dan bocah itu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Ayo katakan~"

Yesung memutus kalimat Donghae. Menodong –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- Donghae agar mengakui kebenaran yang diharapkannya sesuai dengan pikirannya.

Donghae pun tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Yesung. Lantas berujar serius.

"Aku dekat dengannya. Dia orang yang baik, Hyung~"

Dan setelahnya, Donghae melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Yesung yang lagi-lagi tercengan frustasi –hampir depresi-.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, Hae?! Jangan memberiku pernyataan ambigu seperti itu?! Yak! Lee Donghae!"

Yesung menghela napas jengah. Cukup sudah! Sepertinya ia harus segera check up ke rumah sakit –antisipasi jikalau ia terserang tekanan darah tinggi-. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae terkena skandal. Dan Yesung tahu, Donghae masih bisa bersikap tenang akan hal ini. Tidak seperti dirinya -yang panik bukan kepalang-.

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaaaa~hiks!"

Hyukjae mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa semuanya jadi bertambah runyam seperti ini? Sejak kapan berita itu merebak jadi isu -yang sesungguhnya memang hampir mendekati kebenaran- yang membuat Hyukjae jadi tidak tenang? Uh! Sial! Harusnya ia bisa mencegah Donghae untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Hyukjae mengerti jika Donghae hanya berniat untuk memberi kode eksplisit pada khalayak luar bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Tak disangka, ternyata maksud tak langsung itu justru sukses tersampaikan secara tak terduga. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae membajak akun twitter pacarnya itu agar tak sembarangan lagi update status yang bukan-bukan.

Yah, meski masih tak terima, tapi Hyukjae paham. Tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Donghae. Ini semua terjadi akibat cerdasnya para netter yang ternyata dapat mengambil kesimpulan 'berani' dari berbagai momentum kebersamaannya bersama Donghae yang sempat terabadikan oleh kamera. Jadi, siapa yang salah huh? –simpulkan saja sendiri-

Hyukjae kembali mendengus frustasi. Judul-judul berita online yang terbaca matanya membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa tertekan. Apa sekarang? Orang-orang menjudge Donghae dengan tuduhan-tuduhan seperti itu? Entah mengapa kini jadi Hyukjae yang merasa bersalah. Bagaimana Donghae melindungi diri dari isu yang terlanjur menyebar sekarang? Apa Donghae -yang menurut Hyukjae nekat- akan membuka semuanya? Atau kembali pada prinsip mereka: diam dan berkilah. Entahlah~

Di luar tempat tinggal Hyukjae, sudah ada beberapa wartawan yang menghadang jalan keluarnya. Meminta klarifikasi atas berita yang telah terlanjur beredar. Uh! Hyukjae mulai panik saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya huh? Kenapa para wartawan itu berlebihan sekali eoh?!

"Ya~ Dochi jelek! Bagaimana sekarang?!"

* * *

**.::Prince Manager Has Risen Up!::.**

"Aku dan Hyukjae sangat dekat. Jadi, kuharap tidak ada yang iri dengan hubungan kami."

Celotehan singkat Donghae barusan mengundang gelak tawa para penonton yang hadir di studio acara variety show itu. Termasuk juga sang pembawa acara yang rupanya masih saja penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Donghae. Donghae pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuat seluruh orang yang hadir dalam studio itu lagi-lagi tertawa keras.

"Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terutama di akhir pekan karena saat itu aku tidak punya jadwal. Jika hanya berdiam diri di asrama agency bersama manager hyung, lama-lama aku bisa tertular sindrom penuaan dini yang diidapnya."

Yesung yang berada di backstage dan merasa jika namanya disebut-sebut pun kontan saja terbangun dari dunia gadgetnya –sedang asyik bermain game-. Seketika, ia bertanya pada seorang kru TV –yang jawabannya hanya membuatnya kian merasa frustasi saja-.

"Terserah kau saja, Hae. Kau sukses menumbuhkan satu uban di rambutku, ck!"

Selesai melakukan recording variety show itu, Donghae bergegas ke backstage dan mencari sang manager.

Entah mengapa Donghae tampak sangat senang, lega rasanya bisa menjelaskan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Hyukjae pada khalayak umum meski hanya secara eksplisit. Setidaknya, memang itu kenyataannya.

Melihat Donghae yang begitu bersemangat membuat Yesung terheran-heran sendiri. Tumben sekali bocah ikan itu langsung mencarinya eoh? Ck!

"Hyung~"

"Hm?"

"Ayo berselca~"

"Mwo?!"

Kontan Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadgetnya –lagi-. Menatap horor para Donghae yang menurutnya mulai bersikap aneh kepadanya.

"Untuk apa? Tumben sekali. Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku lagi kan, Hae?!"

"Tidak, Hyung. Sungguh. Ayo berselca."

"Aish! Jinjja!"

Ditarik paksa, akhirnya Yesung menuruti permintaan Donghae. Berpose ala kadarnya sementara Donghae membidik kamera ponselnya.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Empat jepretan gambar Donghae dapatkan di galeri ponsel canggih miliknya. Tak lama setelah mengambil gambar, maka seperti biasa, Donghae yang cukup aktif menggunakan akun jejaring sosialnya langsung mengunggahnyaa dengan membubuhkan tulisan..

** donghae861015** : Manager hyung, sorry for being misbehaved and annoyed. You're the best ^^ Love ya~!

Yesung tak peduli dengan status terbaru yang Donghae tulis beberapa detik lalu –karena ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ditulis Donghae barusan-. Yang segera dilakukannya adalah menggiring Donghae masuk ke mobil dan memastikan pemuda itu tak kabur lagi kali ini. Beruntung, Donghae jadi anak baik hari ini.

* * *

Berbagai komentar menghebohkan bernada positif memenuhi timeline Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu pun tergelak geli. Tak ada bosan-bosannya membaca komentar dari foto yang diunggahnya tempo hari.

"Hyung! Kau terkenal!" celetuk Donghae pada Yesung –yang hanya ditanggapi deheman kecil oleh sang manager-.

"Aku serius! Fansmu begitu banyak. Mereka menyukaimu, Hyung!"

Yesung menghela napas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Ingin meledekku lagi?"

Donghae menggeleng sok imut bak anak usia lima tahun. Menunjukkan mata nemonya dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Lihat~ mereka menyukaimu. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, Hyung."

Donghae tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Menyaksikan Yesung yang nampaknya masih enggan percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku benar-benar serius, Hyung. Baca saja sendiri~"

Meski malas, akhirnya Yesung mengambil ponsel Donghae. Membaca rentetan komentar tentang dirinya pasca Donghae mengunggah foto mereka.

'_Manager hyung sangat tampan! Apa boleh aku memanggilnya Oppa~?'_

'_Kenapa orang setampan dia hanya jadi seorang manager? Kenapa tidak debut saja menjadi seorang aktor?'_

'_Manager hyung, ah tidak~ Prince manager! Kyeopta~!'_

Mendadak wajah baby faced itu berseri sumringah. Menatap tak percaya tulisan-tulisan yang dilihatnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tampan hahaha! Aku belum tua, Hae!"

Yesung tertawa sendiri menyadari ucapannya. Sepertinya semenjak me-manager-i Donghae, ia haus akan pujian –lebih banyak tekanan akibat ulah sang 'anak asuh'-.

"Kau harus melakukan debut, Hyung. Akan ada banyak fans yang melihatmu."

Donghae kembali berceloteh. Namun dengan segera disela oleh Yesung.

"Aktingku buruk. Aku tidak bisa jadi aktor. Aku akan menyanyi saja, yah~ menyanyi!"

"Apapun itu aku pasti mendukungmu, Hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya! Hae!"

Yesung yang masih tenggelam dalam euforia pujian pun kelabakan naik ke permukaan. Donghae ingin pergi lagi huh?! Tidak, Yesung tak akan membiarkannya.

"Ini akhir pekan, Hyung."

"Y-ya. Benar juga."

"Dan hingga akhir bulan, tak ada jadwal untukku bukan?"

"Aku enggan mengakuinya tapi itu memang benar."

"Aku akan berlibur, Hyung. Hanya sampai akhir bulan, aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji~"

Yesung menghela napas jengah. Apalagi sekarang? Merayunya huh?

"Ayolah, Hyung~"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Belum sempat membalas ucapan Donghae, Yesung telah diinterupsi oleh suara dering ponselnya. Yesung pun segera menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya dan mendadak merubah gaya bicaranya sesopan mungkin.

"Ne, sajang-nim~"

"_Tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, Yesung~ah!"_

"N-ne?"

"_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan para fansmu."_

"Mwo?!"

"_Kau akan debut akhir tahun ini. Bersiaplah, kami sudah menyiapakan beberapa lagu untukmu."_

"MWOYA?!"

* * *

_Niga animyeon andwae!_

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Yesung-ah~"

"Oh,,ne. Aku akan mencobanya lagi."

_Niga animyeon andwae~_

_Neo eobsin nan~_

"Ekhem.."

Yesung berdehem demi membersihkan tenggorokannya. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mencapai nada tinggi eoh? Apa tak bernyanyi selama bertahun-tahun membuat keahliannya luntur huh?

Kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, Yesung pun melanjutkan latihan vokalnya –salah satu rentetan persiapan sebelum melakukan rekaman-.

_Niga animyeon andwae_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae_

_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

* * *

_Na apado joha_

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka _

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Yesung hyung melakukan debut, Hae? Suaranya sangat bagus. Aku suka!"

"Yesung hyung pernah melakukannya. Saat itu ia masih terlalu muda. Sebelum karirnya merangkak naik, ia memutuskan untuk mundur demi melanjutkan pendidikannya. Jadi, ini adalah debut keduanya."

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penuturan Donghae. Sesekali ikut bersenandung menggumamkan lagu milik Yesung –yang akhirnya benar-benar melakukan debut sebagai seorang penyanyi-. Melihat ekspresi wajah manis Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu menikmati lagu yang tengah diputar itu, Donghae tersenyum lembut –tanpa mengurangi fokusnya dalam menyetir-.

"Yesung hyung debut, dan kau malah vakum. Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu, Hae?"

"Hanya sampai aku mendapatkan manager baru, Hyukkie. Lagipula, selama aku vakum kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama bukan, hm?"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis mengiyakan ucapan Donghae. Pemuda cantik itu pun mendekatkan tubuh rampingnya ke arah Donghae yang masih fokus menyetir. Merapat pada sang kekasih dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja pada bahu Donghae.

"Kita akan berlibur kemana, Hae?"

"Kemana saja."

"Apa bisa kita pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ke Australia? Atau Singapura? Eoh! Mesir saja!"

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa berkunjung ke banyak negara yang kau suka, Hyukkie."

"Jinjja?!"

"Hm.."

"Gomawo, Hae. Saranghae nae Dochi~"

"Nado saranghae, nae Myeolchi~"

Chu~

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding kebersamaan dengan sang belahan jiwa. Tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat di luar sana, asalkan bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Tak pernah ada kebahagiaan yang hakiki, karena tak ada satupun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari cukup, hanya perlu bersama-sama, saling percaya dan mengasihi satu sama lain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::END:::::::::::::::::::: ::::


End file.
